House Novella
The House of Novella was one of the eight primary Houses to form the Republic of Briece and through their successors has survived for hundreds of years. The House has given birth to many popular Briecan figures throughout history, though none so popular as the Supreme Aulus Novella who served in his position for sixty-eight years at the dawn of Briecan history. A House devoted to the making of toys and commercial items dedicated to children, the House of Novella is most popular with the youngest generation, holding to their commitment of smart, intelligent designs that set the mind alight. The sigil of House Novella depicts a white unicorn on a checkered field of brown and white. History Though the House of Novella’s history is most oft obscured before the years 900 AE, many scholars agree that the House was founded between the year 740 and 790, taking on a different name, before the House itself was renamed to the House of Novella in 902 AE. 902 is where most common knowledge of House Novella begins, but even then, it is sparse. Almost all of the history regarding the House’s original idea and intent were destroyed alongside the city of Sartinium in 940 AE. Sartinium is where the House originated, and where the House was based for almost two-hundred years. They were not a popular family at that time, holding the resentment of many of the common folk, which culminated in it’s destruction in 940, partly by their own hand. The House moved from there on to Spareen, where they would be housed for another eight centuries. They were among the first of the eight Grand Houses of the Palazzi to aid in establishing the Republic of Briece, and shortly after, Aulus Novella was elected the first Supreme of Briece, ruling in his position for sixty-eight years before dying of poor health. Shortly after his death, the House of Novella took to merchantry, establishing monopolies over more than one aspect of common life. Though that hold has wavered over the centuries, it has never truly gone away. The line expanded itself tenfold over the centuries of prosperity brought about by the various Supremes, and if one looked deep enough into a merchant lord’s ancestry, one might find traces of Novella blood. The House of Novella has never wavered in it’s support for the Republic of Briece. From 1600 AE onward, the House began moving into military ventures with it’s scions, while the Head of the House continued to expand their shops within Civalla and Spareen. During the war of 1725 AE, the House of Novella participated by lending it’s scions as commanders and marshals, as well as providing significant economic support that has led in part to a downfall and stagnation over the coming years. As of 1743 AE, the House of Novella is the poorest it’s been in centuries, despite several of their scions holding key military rank. Properties Novella's Toys and Trinkets A chain of brick-and-mortar toy stores throughout Spareen and Civalla. The New Estate Located on the fringes of Civalla, the New Estate is a gorgeous manor that sits on the edge of the River Umbrio as it snakes its way into Civalla. With views of the Kiss, the New Estate is the perfect property for parties and celebrations. Novella's Toys and Trinkets It was Necefore Novella who began what House Novella is known most for during the present times. Founded in 1676 AE, Toys & Trinkets began in Spareen as a small business catering towards small children. Their slogan was, “To Put the Mind to Light.” Their toys were almost immediately popular, but as Necefore grew more discontented with stagnating sales about the decade point, he proposed that they open another shop, and in 1705 AE, Felice di Novella, twelve years old at the time, signed the lease that allowed them to expand Toys & Trinkets into Civalla. With both stores in the sister cities, House Novella began prospering once again. A large amount of the main branch moved to Civalla following foundation of the new store. It continued to grow, and expand, until the House of Novella had hundred of employees under their belt.